Her Happy Ending
by EvilRegalAgent
Summary: Quick little thing. Four words: Church, Wedding, Evil Queen. That is all. Give it a chance please and let me know what you think. One-shot turned into a multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Quick one-shot. I had to get it out otherwise it would have bugged me. Also this helped get rid of my writer's block so I'll post new chapters for 'Open My Eyes' and 'Once' as soon as I've finished them. **

**Cover image I found on the internet, regular old google, so if it's yours please tell me so that I can credit you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any characters herein. I just borrowed them for a bit so that I can have a little fun :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She stands in her study, a glass of cider in her hand, her third one that day. In the background she hears church bells chime, their cheerful ringing making her sick with their happiness. She downs her cider, savouring the burn as it travels down her throat.

Realising her glass is empty, she lets out a disgusted noise, no amount of alcohol will drown out her emotions today. She sets her glass down firmly, forcing herself to not throw it across the room as she had with another a few hours before. Looking at her reflection, her face becomes a mask of disgust, she has tear tracks marring her tanned cheeks, her eyes have heavy bags under them (the result of not having a good nights sleep in eight months), her hair (usually perfectly coifed and without a hair out of place) is messy and tangled.

She hangs her head, her mind accepting the fact that once again her happy ending has been ripped away from her. Yet within, her heart is screaming obscenities at her, yelling at her to not give up. She listens to her heart, however black and scarred it is, it has never led her astray. "_No!_" she says out loud, silencing her traitorous mind.

Snapping her fingers she is immediately engulfed in purple smoke. When it clears she is dressed in a tight, black dress, a plunging V-neck, showing off what she _knows_ to be her best assets. Her hair is once again perfectly coifed, gone are the tangles. Her make-up perfectly applied, effectively covering up the bags under her eyes. Her lips, red as blood, pull into a smirk, there is _no way_ she is going to be ignored.

With a smile on her face she disappeared in a swirl of smoke. With another puff of smoke she appeared on the steps of Storybrooke's church, she could hear the service inside. Quietly she slipped in through the doors. Nobody noticed her entrance, not even the priest conducting the ceremony.

She watched the 'happy' couple by the altar. The groom wore a simple black and white tuxedo, Regina scoffed at the puppy-dog expression prevalent on Neal's face , it made her feel ill. The bride however looked stunning, in a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, baring her well-toned back and clinging to all the right places before flaring out slightly at the hips, her golden hair falling in soft curls around her beautiful face. The make-up was soft, the only pop of colour was her red lipstick and the sapphire blue clip holding her veil to her hair. Her heart skipped a beat when she allowed her eyes to devour the beautiful blonde.

She watched the ceremony and she looked at the 'innocent' Snow White, a giddy smile glued onto her face. Regina let out another disgusted sound, the pixie-haired brunette, always the optimist, forever believing Neal to be the Saviour's True Love. Oh, how wrong she was!

She remembered back to when Neal first proposed to Emma. It was in Granny's Diner and Regina had the unfortunate luck of being there and witnessing everything. The two idiots were there too, indirectly forcing Emma to accept Neal's proposal. Regina ad stormed out a few minutes later, unaware of the pained look that crossed the blonde's face as the door slammed shut. '_All those nights' _Regina thought to herself as she walked home quickly _'were obviously just a little fun for the Saviour, just a way to get off, it didn't mean anything to her.' _Regina's eyes had been brimming with tears.

Skip forward a few months and she remembered how excited Henry was for the wedding. He'd asked his brunette mother to help him with choosing his suit but she declined. It was way too painful for her to bear.

The one phrase she had been waiting for snaps her out of her miserable thoughts. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined together in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said. No one spoke.

Regina started walking forward, her black fuck-me heels clicking on the church's marble floor. Everyone turned to see, their faces paling when they saw the Evil Queen. Smirking slightly, she carried on walking down the aisle, eyes fixed on the beautiful bride. The priest didn't dare to keep the ceremony going, too scared for his life. She walked up to the altar and said quietly enough that only the priest, Neal, Emma and the front row of the church could hear, "I object." it was those two words that sent Snow into a fit. "No! You will not ruin her wedding as you ruined mine! Carry on with the wedding!" she commanded. "I suggest you don't listen to her dear. You know what will happen if you disobey me." Regina said in a quiet, yet threatening tone. The priest happily agreed, knowing that if he went on he would die, or worse.

Emma watched all this, her mouth agape. "Close your mouth dear, you're going to catch flies." Regina said, placing a finger beneath the blonde's chin and shutting it closed. "You... You came..." Emma whispered.

"Of course I did dear. Do you really think I would let you marry this... _Idiot_?" Regina said with a soft smile.

"Hey!" Neal protested. Emma returned the smile with one of her own.

"You came." she repeated.

"Oh _shut up_ and kiss me you idiot." Regina said stepping closer. Emma smiled before throwing her arms around the brunette's neck and pulling her in for a kiss. In the background Snow fainted and Ruby laughed, "Pay up!" she said and held her hand out to Hook, who grumbled and slapped a couple hundred dollar bills into Ruby's hand. The wolf grinned, she _knew _there was something between the two women, not to mention her wolf senses telling her there was.

"Marry me 'Gina." Emma whispered against her True Love's lips.

"Yes." Regina whispered back before pulling her True Love into another kiss.

She will make sure _no one_ takes away her happy ending, _no one_ will destroy her happiness. She will guarantee it, _if it is the last thing she'll do._

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Should I carry on or is it better as a one-shot? Please leave me reviews, they are like crack to a fanfic writer :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Okay so due to everyone asking for me to carry on... I have! :) So enjoy! Oh and I upped the rating for a small little scene but its just in case ;) Oh and thank you to all the reviews and you Guest reviewer, get an account so that I can thank you!**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait, what?" Emma asked, snapping out of her day-dream of Regina crashing her wedding with Neal. Snow White sighed, "I said, Neal is a nice guy, he still loves you." she said, her eyes doe-like.

Emma rolled her eyes inwardly, "Sno-Mom, he let me go to jail for him. I can't forgive him for that." she said slowly, trying to make her mother understand. She arranged some papers on her desk before looking over at the cells, where Leroy, or Grumpy, was snoring loudly. "I have to get back to work. Regina will kill me if I don't get this to her by the end of the day, _completed_." Emma said, indicating towards the pile of paperwork on her desk. Snow sighed before getting up and leaving. She turned around at the doo, "Just give him a chance Emma." she said before walking out the door.

Emma sighed and started filling out the paperwork, _'Why didn't I start this earlier?' _she thought before carrying on.

Meanwhile in the Mayor's office, Regina was trying to focus on the town's budget accounts, she was failing miserably though. Her mind kept straying to a certain blonde sheriff. She groaned and set her pen down. She could feel a headache beginning to take hold of her head. She massaged her temples, she really didn't want to take a pill, instead she hoped it would fade.

Her mind once again strayed to the Sheriff, this time though she wasn't holding her hand or laughing and smiling with the blonde. Instead the blonde was writhing beneath the Mayor, soft whimpers and gasps coming from her mouth as the brunette's fingers pounded into her whilst massaging a round mound with the other hand. Regina shut her eyes tight, attempting to force the fantasy from her mind. To no avail, it forced it's way back into her mind. Regina had no choice but to watch the events and feel her lace panties grow damp.

When it was finally over the Mayor glanced at the time, it was almost time for her lunch break. Picking up her phone, she dialled her secretary, "Anna, cancel all meetings for today and reschedule them for tomorrow, I have too much to do and don't want to deal with whining citizens." she said. "Yes Madame Mayor." Anna said before Regina hung up. She quite liked her new secretary, always making sure to bring her, her coffee first thing when she got in and memorising her schedule.

Stacking the budget accounts, she put them in a folder. She got up, grabbed her coat and handbag before walking out her office. It was a warm day in Storybrooke, well as warm as Maine could get, she still needed a light coat though. She decided to walk to Granny's Diner.

She reached Granny's and ordered her usual, which included a salad and hot coffee, as she took a seat at the counter. "Coming right up Madame Mayor." Ruby said with a smile. A few minutes later Ruby set down the Mayor's meal, "Enjoy." Ruby said with a smile, but it faltered a bit when she caught a whiff of arousal coming from the brunette mayor. Shaking her head, she went back to work. Regina started to eat her salad, just as the bell over the door to the diner went off, the Mayor glanced at the door and seeing as it was only Mother Superior, she went back to her meal.

A few minutes later she finished her meal. She wrote a quick note on a napkin and left a few bills, more than was needed to pay for the salad and coffee, on the counter and walked out, her heels clicking on the tiles.

Ruby quickly scooped up the money and plate, she saw the note on the napkin and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she did as the note said. Packing a burger, chips and hot chocolate into a to-go bag, Ruby shrugged on her coat and walked to the Sheriff's station. Knocking on the doorframe Ruby waltzed into the Sheriff's office. "Somebody order a burger and hot chocolate to go?" Ruby said with a smile. Emma looked up from the paperwork she was currently trying to fill out, she raised her eyebrows, "Uh, did I?" she asked.

The werewolf just laughed and set the bag down on Emma's desk, "Yeah, you did." Ruby said, still smiling.

"Thanks Rubes, but seriously who ordered this?" the blonde asked.

"Oh just a certain brunette who you happen to share a son with."

"Regina? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it was weird, she came in and ordered what she usually has for lunch and then gets up and leaves. Then I see a whole lot of money, thinking she was giving me a huge tip I quickly scooped up the money, then I see this note on a napkin and all it says is 'Use this money to feed the Sheriff.' I was confused by this but seeing as you didn't come in at your usual time I used the money to buy you your usual."

"Regina told you to buy this for me?"

"Yeah, weird huh?"

"Definitely." Emma said before she took a sip of her hot chocolate, "Well remind me to thank her and ask her why." she continued. Ruby laughed before heading out the station with the excuse of Granny kicking her ass if she stayed any longer.

Emma took out the burger and ate it quickly, making sure not to get any of the sauce on the forms. After she finished eating her lunch, compliments of Regina, she went back to filling out the forms.

Emma mind wandered back to her day-dream and Emma could not help but smile at herself, Regina looked absolutely gorgeous in the dress she was wearing and the way the brunette walked, commanding everyone's attention, Emma couldn't help but chuckle at how Snow fainted and Ruby winning her bet. Her favourite part however was when the brunette kissed her, the blonde couldn't help but wonder if her lips were as soft as she imagined them to be.

Shaking her head, she carried on with the paperwork. She did intend on finding out why the Mayor, the sassy, strict, hard-assed Mayor, bought her lunch. She would find out one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: So what you think? I know it's a little bit shorter but I felt like I had to leave it where I left it. Tell me what you think and who do you think should be the one to pursue the other? And what would you like me to include within this story? Tell me by leaving me a review :) School closes tomorrow YES! know what that means? Quicker updates and possibly longer chapters :) Until next update readers.**


End file.
